


Magic Love

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, M/M, marchen dreamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: One day, the lonely wizard Sogo finds a baby in a forest. Only to find out he is actually an adult wolf god, Tamaki, who has been cursed and seeks to find his sister, Aya.





	Magic Love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DOESN'T CONTAIN UNDERAGE OKAY. I just wanted to make cute scenes with baby tamaki, but he eventually grows up super fast cause he is cursed. he was never a baby. 
> 
> this was also my first commission ;;
> 
> btw if you read my other fic "the melody of flowers" yeah i input it here bc its the same setting so you can skip that scene if you want ^^

The cicadas were singing particularly loud when Sogo woke up. Living in the countryside—in a  _ forest _ —made it easy for Sogo to avoid humans’ voices and cars from disturbing him, but the nights were rarely quiet. Aside from the cicadas’ orchestra, he could also hear a loner owl’s ballad, the sound of the wind kissing the branches of untold trees and beasts growling. He was used to it.

What he  _ wasn’t _ used to was waking up in the middle of the night. It was summer, the time of the year where Sogo wondered why mosquitoes were so attracted to him. His body was covered in marks and sweat—he felt itchy and gross—and he was too tired to try to put a spell on his bedroom. But he felt there was a reason—an important reason—for him to be awake. At first it was just his gut feeling, but as he got up and walked towards the door of his house, step by step, he heard a sound getting louder. An unusual sound. 

_ Could it be?  _ Sogo asked himself.  _ Nonsense _ . It was impossible. But still, he heard it. And he was getting sure that noise could only be one thing. Sogo sighed. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t possibly leave  _ it  _ alone. He got powder from his house and then opened his door and left, closing his eyes for a few minutes, concentrating in order to create a spell with it. It was too dark and without it, Sogo wouldn’t be able to see anything. That spell was risky, though. In the same way that he could see anything that was nearby, anyone could see him. But it was necessary. He wouldn’t change his mind. He didn’t have time for that, and even if he did, he probably would still try to save  _ it. _

Sogo opened his eyes and snapped his fingers, finally done. What came after was nothing less than a light strong enough to illuminate the entire forest, like he had stolen some of the sun energy and input it on his body. He could see well, which allowed him to finally erase all his doubts. He was right from the start. There was a baby there.

 

What Sogo  _ didn’t _ expect was the baby not being human. Lying on the leaves on the floor, like someone had left him there, the baby looked the same as a human baby, from his looks to his crying noises. But that wasn’t all; the baby had wolf ears and what seemed like a fluffy tail. And when he got closer, Sogo  _ felt _ it. That baby was powerful. He wasn’t the most powerful creature, but he could certainly grow to be one. In that moment, Sogo knew that the one in front of him was a god. A weak, tiny and loud one, but still a god.

 

Sogo didn’t know he had those instincts. Or maybe he had forgotten about them, after living alone for so long. He wanted to protect that baby. But he had his doubts that he could protect someone. First, how do you make a baby stop crying? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to touch someone so fragile. But he still did it. 

“Ah!” Sogo exclaimed. For his surprise, the baby had touched him back and his fat little hand now held Sogo’s finger. Sogo smiled, somehow relieved. There was no turn-back. He was going to protect that baby. 

Sogo picked up the baby and watched him slowly stop crying. His big blue eyes stared at Sogo, curious and Sogo just smiled at him. But living there was dangerous, and there wasn’t a minute that Sogo was allowed to forget that. Crows were flying over them, aiming to get the baby.

“I’m sorry. Wait just a minute, okay?” Sogo said to the wolf baby, after letting him on the floor again. It was easier for Sogo to take care of the crows this way. And the baby would be safe.

Exhausted from his previous spell, Sogo took a knife from his pocket and used it as his weapon instead. He painted the sky, the forest and himself red, killing the crows one by one, not feeling anything. He wouldn’t allow them to hurt the baby.

To his surprise, the baby didn’t cry again. Sogo gave up on brushing him own cheeks covered with blood and took the baby again in his arms, still with his knife, but careful to not hurt the baby. Maybe it was tired from crying so much, or maybe it finally felt safe, but soon enough, the baby fell asleep. Sogo felt his small breathes and sighed again. He was so happy the baby was alright.

 

Sogo put the baby in his bed and joined him, but so worried he was, he couldn’t fall asleep. He didn’t allow himself to, watching the baby the entire night, making sure he was well. Before he noticed it, he got distracted, thinking about a lot of different things. He knew the baby probably had a name, but he didn’t know what was it. So it was fine to come up with one on his own, right?

Sogo touched the baby’s nose, playing with it for a second.

“I wonder how should I call you…”

The baby didn’t wake up, but he reacted with a pout, making Sogo laugh. When was the last time he laughed? When was the last time he felt like that, pure happy? He didn’t know. He would need to part ways with the baby one day, but he was fine with enjoying the moment. Or, perhaps, ignoring the future.

“ _ Ao, _ ” Sogo said, suddenly. “You are so cute, Ao.”

The name was simple, but weren’t babies simple creatures? Besides, it was only temporary, so a simple name was better. So “Ao” was good enough. Ao, to match his blue eyes. And Ao, to represent water, the source of life, to remind Sogo he was taking care of a living creature and that he, too, was a living creature.

“Good night, Ao.”

 

The next day, Sogo was shocked to find the baby… not a baby anymore. In a short time, it grew and became a little child. At first, Sogo thought it was another person, but that aura definitely belonged to  _ him. _

"... Good morning, Ao," Sogo said, because it was the only thing he could think of.

The boy blinked, curious, wondering a lot of things. He didn't know where he was, nor who the man next to him was. But somehow, he didn't think it was scary. He had a feeling that that man was a kind person.

"Ao…?" The boy asked. "That's my name?"

Sogo didn't know how to answer it. And it was a shock to hear him talking.  _ Maybe _ , he thought,  _ I should just be honest. _

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what your real name is. Don't you remember it?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then, I will keep calling you Ao. Is that fine?"

The boy nodded.

Sogo smiled. He was so cute. Was that how parents felt?

"You are not Ao's daddy," Ao said as if reading Sogo's thoughts. "Ao don't need a daddy."

Sogo didn't know why Ao said that, but he didn't argue with him. He was right, after all. He knew Ao for less than a day. It was hard to say they were anything.

"But you can be Ao's friend," Ao said, shyly, with red cheeks.

Sogo got surprised and then, smiled.

"Ok," he said. "I will always be Ao's friend. That's a promise."

"Okay."

 

"Sou-chan," Ao called. That was how he had been addressing Sogo ever since he learned his name. Sogo thought it was adorable. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright, what do you want to eat?" Sogo said, with a big smile on his face.

"King pudding."

"King pudding? What's that?"

"Sou-chan doesn't know? It's the  _ best _ pudding in the world."

Sogo had no idea what that was, but he thought he could try and make regular pudding for Ao. Or use magic to make something close to what Ao wanted.

Sogo didn’t like to use magic all the time, as it tired him, but he thought it should be fine if it was for Ao. So he grabbed a few leaves of orchids and recited a spell, feeling the magic leave his body, turning into… pudding.

“Whoa!” Ao exclaimed, watching the whole thing. “How did you do it, Sou-chan?!”

Sogo just laughed.

“It’s a secret,” he said, handing Ao his pudding.

But of course, Ao wasn’t satisfied.

“Whaaaat! Tell me!”

“Why don’t you try the pudding, Ao?” Sogo suggested, trying to distract him.

Ao did as he was told, suddenly forgetting about what he was talking about as he ate the pudding.

“So good! King pudding is the best! Thank you, Sou-chan!”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Sogo was exhausted. Taking care of a child was more exhausting than he had thought. He didn’t think someone so small could have so much stamina. But as he watched Ao sleep, he thought it was worth it. He looked so tranquil, so fragile and yet, strong, as if there was something he was trying to protect. Sogo didn’t know what it was… Maybe it was just his imagination. Before he knew it, he gave up on that thought and fell asleep, close to Ao.

When Sogo opened his eyes, he noticed two things:

The first one was, Ao was awake.

The second one was, Ao had gotten big. Again. He looked like he had aged 5 years. He was still a child, though.

“Seriously,” Sogo exclaimed. “For how long have I been asleep?”

"Good morning, Sou-chan. I thought you were having a nice dream, so I didn't wake you up. But I'm hungry…"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Sogo apologized, getting up as fast as he could. "What would you like to eat, Ao?"

"Stop calling me Ao," Ao said, firmly. "I remembered my name. My name is Tamaki and I'm looking for my sister, Aya."

“... Aya?”

Tamaki nodded.

“A bad guy cursed me and took Aya away!”

_ Well, _ Sogo thought,  _ that explains why he is aging so fast.  _ It wasn't that he was a child growing up fast, but an adult slowly becoming one again.

“I understood,” Sogo said. “I will help you find her. So don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay…”

"Uh… Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

More days had passed by since Sogo learned Tamaki's real name and he was now what seemed like a 17 year old.

"Let's travel, there's something I need. In the meantime, we can look for your sister."

"Something you need?"

"For magic," Sogo smiled shyly and Tamaki blushed, not understanding why.

Why did his heart beat so fast when he was near Sou-chan?

“Sou-chan… How… How long will we have to keep walking? I'm getting tired.”

Sougo stopped in his tracks, turning around so he could look at the man panting behind him. He worried he might had been walking too fast, but it was too late to stop when they were so close to arriving. 

“Just a little bit more. We are almost there. Hang in there, Tamaki-kun.”

He began walking again. Tamaki, without a choice, followed him, too tired to speak again.

When he met Sougo, he’d never expect their relationship to become… That. Something he couldn't quite explain. Sougo promised Tamaki he would help him until he found his missing younger sister. So while he was clueless, Tamaki stayed with him, looking for hints in the air, the sky and in the flowers. 

Speaking of flowers, that's exactly what they were looking for on that day. Tamaki didn't really understand, but Sougo said he could only use his magic through nature objects. Well, that's what he claimed, at least. For Tamaki, Sougo’s singing voice could only be magic. But… If he tried to find magic-like things in Sougo, he would be able to list more than a few. 

Magic voice (mostly tender, though sometimes it sounded scary), magic eyes (Tamaki was sure they could see through him, and he was unable to look away), magic lips (he was attracted to them for a reason still unbeknownst to him), magic skin (warm and soothing)… But there was something else. Something Tamaki couldn't see, but he  _ felt  _ it, as if Sougo’s very existence  _ was _ magic. Maybe he had put a spell on Tamaki? That would explain why he felt weird when he was close to him. 

But it didn't matter how many times Tamaki asked, Sougo always told him he  _ couldn't _ nor he  _ would _ use magic to set his body on fire. 

Tamaki didn't believe him. Why would he feel so warm—and uncomfortably hot—when they talked and touched? 

Sou-chan was a liar.

  
  


“Look, Tamaki-kun!”

Distracted by his thoughts, Tamaki didn't know what he was supposed to look. But it soon became obvious. 

There was a flower field in front of them, dying the place lilac. That was the first time Tamaki saw so many flowers, even if they were all the same. 

“We have arrived,” Sougo said, his excitement notable on his voice and on his face, which had a big smile on it. “Wow…! Aren't lavenders beautiful?”

Most of the time, Sougo would wear wizard clothes, with a hat and everything. On that day, though, he wore a red hooded cape over a white shirt. The cool wind softly caressed his face, making his cape fall from his head. Still smiling, Sougo put it back on. 

The night was coming—there was a dazzling sunset behind him, coloring the sky with shades of purple and orange. Standing there, so close to the lavender field and with the sky adding to the background, Sougo looked like a painting. 

“Yeah,” Tamaki replied without thinking, with a little blush on his cheeks. “... Beautiful.”

Sougo didn't understand why Tamaki looked so serious so he gave him a confused look. Tamaki avoided his gaze. 

“I'm going to look around for a bit,” Tamaki said, already turning to the field. “You just wait here, Sou-chan. I will get the flowers.”

Sougo nodded, offering Tamaki a tender smile.

“Alright. Thank you.”

As Tamaki disappeared in the lavender field, Sougo found a swing and sat down, watching the other man run around and play  with the flowers. 

Sougo thought he looked happy, like a child seeing the sea for the first time. And it was almost it, except it was the first time he saw a lavender field. From afar, he could notice Tamaki's ears—his  _ wolf _ ears—were jumpy, moving the same way they did everytime Tamaki was excited.  _ How cute.  _ Sougo wondered if he could touch them again.

“Tamaki-kun, come here!” Sougo shouted after a couple of minutes only watching Tamaki and playing on the swing. 

As expected, Tamaki complied, running towards Sougo with few flowers in his hands. 

“Don't move,” Tamaki asked, looking tired again. That time, he only had himself to blame, since he kept running around. 

Sougo didn't understand what he wanted, but did as he said.

Tamaki, then, got down in front of Sougo and, without blinking an eye, took one of the flowers in his hand and put it behind his ear.

Sougo didn't think lavenders were the most appropriate flowers to do that, but because Tamaki smiled so proud, he didn't feel like saying anything. 

“I knew it,” Tamaki said, slowly recovering the rhythm of his breath. “It really suits you.”

Sougo didn't know why, but he felt nervous all of a sudden. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and his heart throbbing so fast he worried it would jump out of his chest. 

He sighed, deciding to ignore all the different emotions he was having. Then, he smiled. 

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said and, without thinking, he moved his hand to stroke Tamaki's hair—and his ears. They felt fluffy. “You did well.”

“Ah!” Tamaki exclaimed. “Are you praising me?”

Sougo laughed. He’d forgotten how cute Tamaki could be. 

“I am.”

Tamaki smiled widely. Sou-chan was praising him. He didn't think Tamaki was a bother, instead, he thought he was helpful. He felt good. 

“Oh… I'm happy!”

With Sougo still touching Tamaki's ears, they both smiled. Tamaki was a bit shy—he didn't tell Sougo his ears were sensitive. But it was fine. He was enjoying it. Being cared for didn't feel so bad. 

“Next time,” Tamaki said suddenly, surprising Sougo. “Let's come here again, with Aya.”

Sougo gasped, realizing the true meaning behind Tamaki's words. He told him before that he would stay with Sougo until he found his sister. But, at that moment, he made plans with both of them. 

That made Sougo very happy. To think someone needed him— _ wanted to stay by his side. _

“Yes,” Sougo muttered. “Let's all come here and play together next time.”

Soon, he stopped touching Tamaki and they both got up. Then, they started walking again, side by side, each of them carrying a share of flowers. 

It was fine. Aya was still missing, but Tamaki knew it would be fine. Despite every problem he had, it would be fine, because Sougo was by his side. And that was enough, for the time being. 

 

"Sou-chan, I think I know where Aya is," Tamaki said, out of the blue.

"What? How?"

"I smelled her. It's not a strong smell, but it's still Aya's smell."

"Smell… can you really find someone by the smell?"

"Of course," Tamaki said, proudly. "Everyone has a different smell. Sou-chan, you… you smell of flowers and magic."

Sogo laughed.

"How is magic supposed to smell?"

"Well, you see… it's hard to explain. But it's a good smell. You smell like home."

Sogo hadn't been expecting those words. He got flushed and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Then, Tamaki got closer to Sogo and sniffed him. It felt weird, but also there was something cute about it. 

“Tamaki… you are really a good boy,” Sogo said, then touched his fluffy ears once again, feeling its softness in the tip of his fingers.

“Don’t treat me like a dog…” Tamaki complained. He was the one embarrassed now. 

“I’m not treating you like a dog. It’s just that you are too cute,” Sogo said… and later regretted his words. Right, Tamaki wasn’t a child anymore, he couldn’t keep saying those things or Tamaki would get the wrong idea.

…  _ Wrong idea? _ Was it really a wrong idea? Sogo didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling for the adult Tamaki. It felt wrong. Tamaki didn’t need love. He needed his sister, and that was all. At least, that’s what Sogo thought.

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki called, noticing his troubled expression. He was  _ too _ close. “I want to kiss you,” he said.

“W-w-what are you talking about Tamaki-kun? Stop joking around.”

“I’m not joking around!” Tamaki spoke with a tone a little higher than usual. “I… About you, Sou-chan… I lo—”

“Don’t say anything,” Sogo stopped him. “You know we can’t. I…” 

“Sou-chan, I’m not Ao. I’m not a baby. I’m Tamaki, and I’m a god. I have lived  _ way _ more than you have.”

“Still, I…”

It wasn’t only the fact that Sogo met “Ao” that was bothering him. His social skills were terrible, he had been living alone for a  _ long _ time and he had never fallen in love. He was scared he would screw things up.

“Just trust me. It’s alright,” Tamaki whispered, as if reading Sogo’s thoughts and caressed his face. 

Tamaki kissed him. At first, Sogo didn’t know what to do. They both showed inexperience, but slowly, Sogo kissed him back. The kiss was slow and they both thought it felt deep, even though they weren’t even using their tongues, only their lips touching.

Then, Tamaki stopped kissing Sogo and opened his eyes, still close to him.

“I love you, Sou-chan. And I want you to be with me when I find Aya. You promised, remember?”

“Tamaki-kun…”

“Shh… Don’t speak. It’s alright.”

They kissed again. That time, Tamaki took a bit more of a risk, by letting his tongue slide to Sogo’s mouth. Sogo thought it felt amazing and despite his previous arguments, he let Tamaki do as he pleased, following the rhythm of his tongue.

They kissed again and they kissed again, each time it becoming deeper, not the act itself, but the feelings they both shared. Sogo could see it clearly now. He was in love with Tamaki. He didn’t want to leave his side. And he didn’t want Tamaki to leave, either. Would he still be with him after they found Aya? Sogo didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. Not when Tamaki was touching him and kissing him in places he never thought about.

Tamaki let his small fangs softly caress Sogo’s neck, making turning between scratching him (not hard, only enough to make Sogo get goosebumps) and kissing his pale neck. He then did the same to his collarbone, to his shoulder and to every piece of skin he could see.

They moved to the bed and Tamaki took Sogo’s clothes off, before taking his own off. They were only in their underwears when Tamaki got on top of Sogo and started licking his nipple. It seemed like a sensitive place for Sogo, because he softly moaned.

“Ah, Tamaki-kun… There… is no good.”

“You like it here?” Tamaki asked, confused. Then, to please him more, he softly bit his nipple, hearing more moans from Sogo.

And looking down, he noticed Sogo’s cock was beginning to get hard, too.

“What do you want me to do, Sou-chan?”

“Ah… It’s not fair if you do everything. Let’s trade places.”

“Alright.”

Tamaki sat on the bed and waited for Sogo to get on top of him, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Sogo, embarrassed, got rid of Tamaki’s underwear and started licking the tip of his cock.

“Ngh—?!” Tamaki let out a moan, surprised by what Sogo was doing. He had never experienced something like that before. And it was also the first time for Sogo, but he thought maybe that would make Tamaki feel good. 

And it did. Tamaki felt so vulnerable, but at the same time, his mind went blank, focusing on the pleasure. That made Sogo happy and willing to try some more.

He then licked Tamaki’s balls and the length of his cock, always slowly, because he didn’t know if he was doing it right. For Tamaki, it felt like a torture. He wanted to feel Sogo’s mouth deeper and deeper around his cock.

Sogo carefully put the tip of Tamaki’s cock inside his mouth and sucked on it, hearing even more sounds coming from Tamaki—which almost sounded like a sob.

“A-ah, Sou-chan… That…!”

“Does it feel good, Tamaki-kun?” Sogo asked after taking Tamaki’s cock out of his mouth and beginning to lick again.

Tamaki couldn’t believe how erotic he was.

“It feels good. Please, don’t stop anymore…”

“Understood.”

Sogo put as much as he could of Tamaki’s cock inside his mouth—which was almost everything, as he didn’t have a gag reflex—and began to suck on it.

Sogo’s movements were faster, as he licked and sucked Tamaki’s cock. Tamaki looked about to cry from pleasure and that awakened  _ something _ inside Sogo that made him want to tease him more and more, so he got slow again.

“Sou-chan, please…”

“ _Pwease_ _wha_ , Tamaki-kun?”

“Do it faster…”

Sogo laughed and sucked him faster, as he had asked him to. Sogo let Tamaki thrust into his mouth, feeling its tip touch his throat.

When he least expected it, Tamaki took his cock out of Sogo’s mouth—and came on his face.

Sogo was surprised by how much Tamaki had came, it was far more than he could just lick. Then, he remembered maybe it was because he was  _ kind of  _ a wolf.

Tamaki helped Sogo, by licking his own cum on Sogo’s face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologized, nervous. It was his first time doing it, after all. He didn’t expect to come at that time nor  _ that much. _

“It’s okay,” Sogo said, with a smile on his face. 

_ Why are you being so kind now…?  _ Tamaki wanted to ask. It only made him want to tease him more and more.

Sogo whispered some words and cleaned the rest of his face with magic. 

Tamaki was relieved, but a bit disappointed. 

Then, still horny, he retributed the favor Sogo had done to him by fucking him.

After they both came, Tamaki hugged Sogo and they slept together, naked, while each one of them had something on their mind.

Tamaki wanted to stay with Sogo forever, and also with Aya.

And Sogo wanted the time to stop at that very moment when he could feel the warmth of Tamaki’s arms.

 

“So,” Sogo asked. “Where do you think Aya’s smell is coming from?”

“She is together with a crow. The one who cursed me.”

“Isn’t it dangerous… What if he curses you again?”

“It’s okay, because you are with me now. You will undone any curses that befall upon me, right?”

Sogo nodded.

“No matter what it takes.”

 

Getting to where Aya was wasn’t easy. There was crows everywhere, plus, even though Tamaki said it was close, it had been a long walk from Sogo’s home.

But together with an old, male crow, was a tiny blue haired girl with fluffy ears and Sogo was sure that that only could be Aya.

“Aya…!” Tamaki screamed, desperate for finally seeing her. 

“ _ Onii-chan _ ! Don’t come here!”

“What? Aya, let’s go home.”

“No! You should run!”

Tamaki couldn’t understand it. He was there to save Aya, but she didn’t want to be saved?

“I’m not going back without you!” Tamaki shouted.

The male crow got closer to him in mere seconds.

“Then, you are not going back,” he said.

“ _ Onii-chan! _ I’m fine, so please, leave!”

“I said I’m not leaving without you!”

Tamaki’s claws appeared for the first time and it was a shock for Sogo. He used them to scratch the face of the bad crow and by the looks of it, it would leave a big scar.

… But, the crow instantly healed himself, and Sogo could feel a source of a big dark magic.

Then, Sogo used his magic to fight the crow, seeing as other methods wouldn’t work against him.

“Oh, so there’s another magician here?” the crow spoke. “Very interesting. Let’s see whose magic is stronger, shall we?”

The crow attacked Sogo and Tamaki screamed. He was bleeding, and he had no time to cure himself.

He concentrated the most on creating a spell to destroy that crow, even as he kept getting hurt. 

It work and a light shine from Sogo’s body, so strong it almost blinded everyone who was seeing it. The crow fell on the ground and, the now free Aya run towards Tamaki.

“ _ Onii-chan _ !”

“Aya!”

Sogo watched they hug with a soft smile on his face, until he passed out.

“Sou-chan!”

Tamaki’s screams was the last thing he heard.

 

When Sogo woke up, he was in his bed again. He saw that his injuries were treated and he suspected it was by Aya, since he knew Tamaki couldn’t do it. Still, he was a mere human, so it still hurt a lot.

He heard sobs.

“Sou-chan, I’m sorry, it’s my fault you got hurt…” Tamaki said, sobbing.

Sogo shook his head. 

“I did it on my own. I wanted to protect you. And Aya, too. Speaking of, where is she now?”

“She said she would get medicine. I’m a little worried, but she said since it’s not far, and the crow is dead, it should be alright.”

“I see. Isn’t that great, Tamaki-kun? Now you can finally leave with Aya.”

“ _ Leave?! _ I don’t want to leave!”

“Huh?!”

Sogo was confused. He didn’t know if it was because he had just woken up (and he had been sleeping for three days) or Tamaki was really being weird.

“I thought you wanted to leave with Aya?”

“I-d-i-o-t!” Tamaki shouted. “I want to  _ live _ with Aya, but I also want to  _ live _ with you.”

“A-ah…” Sogo didn’t know what to say.

“Sou-chan, please, let me stay with you. I love you.”

Sogo said nothing. Instead, tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. He started crying.

“W-what’s wrong? Can’t I?” Tamaki asked.

“No, that’s what I’ve always wanted. I… thought you would leave me and I would have to be all alone again…”

“Sou-chan…”

“I love you, Tamaki-kun.”

“Ah!” Tamaki said, remembering something. He got some flowers that he kept on his pocket and tied a knot on them, making a small ring of flowers.

“Sou-chan, please… Marry me.”

Sogo got flushed but nodded.

“Yes… Let’s stay together forever, okay?”

Tamaki put the “ring” on Sogo’s finger. It smelled nice. 

At first, Sogo couldn’t understand how Tamaki could smell things like magic, but now it was clear to him. He could smell happiness in that ring.

They hugged and kissed and cuddle, until Aya got back.

“I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Aya, Tamaki’s younger sister. He told me a lot about you while you slept, Sogo-san. I want to stay with both of you, forever and ever.”

And that’s how Sogo and Tamaki’s fairytale ended. Or rather, began. There was too much they still would learn about each other. And that was just the beginning of their journey. 

 

“Quickly, you two, or I’m gonna leave you behind!” Aya said, running to the camp of flowers Sogo and Tamaki went together once.

They were walking slow, at the same rhythm, holding hands, while Aya was leading the way. Sogo thought about how she and Tamaki were similar. It was cute.

“We are goin’!!” Tamaki said, then forced Sogo to run with him.

“Ah!”

“I’m gonna arrive first!” Aya announced.

“Not if I use my magic!” Sogo said.

“That’s cheating!” Aya said, with a pout on her lips.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He said, laughing.

In the end, Aya was really the first one to arrive and she was shocked to see the lavender field in front of her.

“Wow! That’s so beautiful!”

“Why don’t you take some for you, Aya-chan?”

“I’m gonna take some for  _ you _ , Sou-chan!”

“Ah, then I’m gonna take some for Sogo-san too!”

They all laughed, running in the large garden ahead of them. 

Maybe, Sogo thought, that was their own Eden.

He felt a happiness he had never felt before. He had a family. A lovely family. And he loved them a lot. He wished those days would never be over. 

  
  



End file.
